Belgariad: The Mystery of Mrin
by DeltaSilver88
Summary: Hiya ! This is finally the updated version of this story. Please R&R. Don't think it's boring just because of the name. This is kinda interesting... at least I think so.


**Belgariad: The Mystery of Mrin**

**_Prologue_**

"Don't jump to conclusions, Old Wolf. Would you blazon out that you're nearby ? No ? I figured it out too. It surely is a trap, so don't fall in it !" I said.

"Not of course, Pol - Chamdar has set traps for me before, but I have always scampered away." father answered quite sharply.

"Don't be so sure about it, father. And be careful." I said.

"I'm always careful." father said and grinned wolfishly. So my father left to play his little game with Chamdar - and I continued my quite normal life in the plains of Algaria. Then Belkira and Beltira contacted me, and I was told to tell father about the Brother of Light - our own Garion's twin brother, Dari, if you remember ? So, after a few days my father arrived in the form of a gray hawk. Then I told him and he over-reacted a bit.

"When did the twins inform you with this ?" father asked bluntly.

"A few days ago. I think you were in Aldurford then." I answered him.

"I was. But how did you know ?" father asked suspiciously.

"I've got my ways, Old Wolf. I can use my Will too, if you remember ? Or has your memory failed ?" I asked, I must admit, quite sharply.

"You don't have to be so rude, Pol. I know I'm old, but there's nothing wrong with my memory." father said, sounding a little offended.

"Yet, father, yet. It might come to you also. You are six thousand years old, father, so your memory has to be a little bad." I said. Father's answer was a little overdone. He started swearing like there's no tomorrow.

"Alright then. What did the twins say ?" he asked.

"They said only this: The Brother of Light shall be born as the Godslayer's twin. And the twins will explore another worlds, and banish the darkness forever. They are the Brothers of Light, and the saviors of the universe, if they shall live after (this happened to be: the final conflict with the Dragon God)." Father snarled.

"Typical for him to make everything enigmatic." father grumbled.

"For who, father ?" I asked. (I was a little preoccupied by then, and I wasn't sure who was father talking about). Father looked at me.

"Don't you know, Pol ? The Necessity !" he said with a fretful tone.

"What about him, father ? And why you're so excited about it ?" I asked mildly.

"He makes everything so enigmatic ! I can't understand a bit about that part !" he almost shouted.

"Don't get hysterical, father. All we need is to have a hysteric old man blowing up things." I said.

"Very funny, Pol. If you excuse me, I'll leave before I really start to do that." he said with a sarcastic tone.

"This isn't just about the Necessity, is it not ? Has something happened ?" I asked anxiously.

"Chamdar follows me like a shadow, and it's not very joyous to have someone spy on your every move. I think I'll discuss with Ctuchik about this when I meet him next time." he answered.

"Father, something has happened. Tell me. I know it, because you like to drag Chamdar around the world." I asked determinedly.

"Alright then, Pol. Chamdar killed my good Drasnian friend, Khandor, because he was spying on him. Now I'll drag Chamdar around Nyissa for a while. Let's see, what does he like about kaldiss and the other nice roots and fruits of that unhealthy land. If we get lucky, he might choke by one of the poisons there." he said and gave an evil grin.

"Father, you're terrible !" I said and almost burst into laughter.

"I know – and I'm going to be terrible for a long time. Chamdar is more nastier than me, and I think he'll deserve a lesson, won't you think ?" he asked and his grin became wider. Then I smiled.

"Of course, father. Teach him a lesson for me too. And make him learn it."

"As you command, Your Grace." father said and bowed derisively. Then he left Algaria. After a few weeks father contacted me.

"Pol, this is more fun than I had realized. You know what ? Chamdar did not die, but he had had a terrible fever. Something about his food, I presume. When he was back to normal, I met him and said 'Well, hello, old boy. How was the food ? Did you get a little shivery ?' Chamdar's eyes bulged and he glared at me. He said 'It's not your business, Belgarath.' I said 'In fact it is. The food poisoning was my idea.' Then Chamdar snarled and walked away grumbling to himself, and his most slightest sayings were 'That damned rotten old man', and 'That accursed old fool !'. He was in quite an touchy mood, won't you say ?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Quite, father, quite. Did he actually shout the last one ?"

"Yes, he did. Every Nyissan, drugged and not drugged looked at him and shook their heads."

"That must have been quite a shout, if a drugged Nyissan can hear it." I said.

"Yes, it was. I wouldn't be very surprised, if it scared the reindeers in the northern Drasnia. Well, Pol - I have to go." Then father's thought left and I heard about him two months later. Then, one week after the Battle of Vo Mimbre, Gelane vanished as if swallowed up by the earth. After many searches he came back. He said he was searching for work. I didn't believe him. So I followed him, and he did something, which _really_ made memad. That damned fool had taken part in the Bear-cult ! This was only an overture of something bigger, something that changed our lives forever…

_**Part I **_

_**(This story starts as Garion and his brother, Dari, meet Mandorallen in the Asturian Forest)**_

Mandorallen had just joined them, and Garion wasn't very pleased to meet him. Lelldorin's fanatic declarations about Mimbrate Arends had lifted their heads also in Garion's mind. Dari tried to change his brother's way of thinking.

"They're not that bad, Garion. They're noble and chivalrous men. A dull mind doesn't always mean they're fools. It means, that they're _just dull_." he pointed out with a faint smile. Garion looked at him with a scathing glance.

"He's a fool, I say, and nothing else. He's a Mimbrate Arend, and all of them are foolhardy. And why do they have to put on those absurd scrap heaps ? Mandorallen looks like a walking stove !" he expressed with an offended tone.

"Garion, they are great warriors. Mimbrates have a will of iron, and nothing can penetrate it. They sense no fear, they are unbeatable, they are skilled horsemen and skilled warriors. And they have good manners. And, if you forgot, I grew with them. Our big brother, Will, is one of them. He's also one of my most trusted friends. So, when you abuse them next time, you know you insult me as well." Dari said with a sarcastic tone. Garion rode away grumbling to himself. After a little while they met a black-furred wolf. Belgarath greeted the wolf, who appeared to be a young female.

"One is curious about you, little sister. May I ask you one question ?" Dari asked, surprising Belgarath. He looked like he had been 'bolted' (or hit by a lightning).

"One is pleased to answer it." the wolf replied.

"I know, that wolves don't have names, but may I name you ?" Dari asked. The wolf looked at him. Her eyes were round with amazement. Then she sat down and started to laugh.

"Well, what name did you have in mind ?" she asked with a mischievous tone.

"Well, little sister, the name would be Marina." Dari answered. The wolf looked even more amazed. Then she stood up, walked up to Dari and pushed her head into his arms. Then, for everyone's amazement, she changed her form. She became a young girl with golden hair and blue eyes. She was so beautiful, that everybody went dumbfounded. Dari looked at her, and apparently fell in love. He heard a chime, and the faces of Belgarath and Polgara proved they heard it too. The Necessity had his fingerprints on the evidence again… A little while later they set off. Marina was included into their small company. Garion looked at Dari and Marina as the 'lovers' kept staring at each other. Then Garion looked around him. Silk was grinning, and so was Barak. Mandorallen was smiling approvingly. That fool is starting to get on my nerves, Garion thought. Lelldorin was pale, and in agony, Garion supposed.

"_Stop thinking like that. You're starting to sound childish._" The dry voice uttered.

"_I'm not an adult yet, so I can sound like a child._" Garion pointed out prickly.

"_Start to grow up, then. There's something you should do, and you can't be a child when you do it._" The voice said.

"_What is so important, that I have to do it ?_" Garion asked, but the voice was gone. Great, he always disappears when I want to ask something, Garion thought. They passed the ruins of Vo Wacune and Hettar joined them. They arrived at the castle of Baron Oltorain. Lelldorin stayed there, by Mandorallen's suggestion. Garion started to hate Mandorallen even more because of his plain language. So, here was the meeting of Dari and Marina. Next our story moves to the Battle of Thull Mardu (I'm sorry, but the story is so wide, that I can't add the third part of the saga here).

_**Part II **_

_**(starts as Garion, Dari, Belgarath and Silk sneak out from Riva)**_

"Wait a minute ! I must go back. I'll return within two days." Dari said and turned his horse, Argentite, around. He rode back to Sendar. He met Aunt Pol, Ce'Nedra, Brand and the kings there. Marina was sitting by the window. Aunt Pol looked at Dari as he came in. Dari put his finger over his mouth and said 'Shush'. Then he sneaked behind Marina. Marina started talking to Aunt Pol about the war arrangements. When she was talking about the Asturian archers and the Mimbrate Knights, Dari interfered.

"Your Majesty, if you try to put the Asturians and Mimbrates together, they will kill each other. If I may suggest something, you should ask Lelldorin, son of the Baron of Wildantor, to speak with the archers." he said with a formal tone.

"Yes, that is a good idea, Dari," Marina said. Her eyes widened. "Dari ?"

She turned around and "flew" at her husband's arms.

"Was it really that good idea, Marina ? Lelldorin is so excessive and melodramatic." Dari uttered with an amused tone. Marina nodded at him and gave a sudden gasp. Dari looked at his wife slightly worried. Marina was pale. Then, suddenly, Aunt Pol stood up from her chair and came to check Marina. Then she smiled.

"It's that again, isn't it ?" Dari asked. Aunt Pol nodded and called a maid servant to her aid. Together they led Marina out of the room. After a while Aunt came back.

"Go outside. And when you are there, check the Sendarian and Alorn armies." she said and pointed her hand at the door.

"Sure, Aunt Pol. Should I get anything for you ?" Dari answered.

"Well, a little pile of blue brocade. And an armor made of pure silver, or dayna, as you call it. It's for Marina. Could you also find some rosemary and some dried juniper berries ? That's all for now, but I'll inform you if I come up with something." Aunt Pol said and walked back to the room, where Marina was. Dari went out and fetched the things for his Aunt, checked the armies and talked with his friends. Then he felt something warm pouncing against his chest. He took out his medallion, and took it in his right hand. There was a sort of rattling noise in there, until he heard Aunt Pol's voice.

"_It's done, Dari ! You have two sons !_" she announced with an exultant tone. Dari exclaimed with rejoice. Everyone on the street turned to look at him. Mandorallen, who was walking besides him, looked puzzled.

"What is it, Dari ?" he asked with that resonant voice of his. Dari smiled.

"Aunt Pol just informed me. Marina and I have now twin sons – I've decided their names already. The older one is Taran, the younger is Orion. Mandorallen, I'd like you to be their godfather." he said. Mandorallen turned to look at him with a thunderstruck expression. Then he took Dari's hands between his own. Dari thought quickly, that it looked almost like the knighting ceremony, where the Lord takes the future knight's hands between his own.

"That would be an honor, Your Majesty." Mandorallen said with a thick voice.

"So be it. This would be an honor to me as well, Your Eminency." Dari said. Then he laughed. Mandorallen looked at him with amazement, but when he noticed the formalities in their speech, he started to laugh, too. Everything was fine. Belgarath informed him they were now at the Drasnian bogs, so Dari could stay there for a while. So he stayed, played with his newborn sons and helped the kings with the arranging of the armies. Then one day when he and Marina were out riding…

"Oh, how beautiful ! I just love this kind of mornings !" Marina sighed. She was riding with her magnificent pure white mare, Snowfall. Dari was riding with his silver white stallion, Argentite. The two were too far from the military area, as they soon found out; Suddenly the horses stopped and started listening to something.

"What's wrong, Snowfall ? There can't be anything out here." Marina calmed her horse down. Then Dari heard it too. The bushes in front of them were full of something. They both knew what it was, when a terrible shout was heard. Five Murgo soldiers attacked them and started gathering around Marina. Dari rushed for help, but then… BANG ! Dari was lying on the ground, with Argentite lying on him. The stallion was unconscious. The Murgo, who had hit Dari, was really a Grolim wizard. He turned to Marina. Dari pushed Argentite off himself and managed to stand up. Then he hit the wizard and rushed for help again. He almost did it, but one of the Murgos crept behind his back. Marina yelled, jumped off her horse, rushed behind Dari's back and fell down, a dagger thrusting out of her chest, just below her heart. Dari turned around, grabbed Marina just in time and turned to the Murgo soldiers with a dangerous glitter in his eyes. He raised his hand and a huge spout of light hit the Murgos, sweeping them back to Cthol Murgos. Then…

"_Aunt Pol ! MARINA ! She has been hurt ! A Murgo thrust his dagger into her chest ! She needs you !"_ Dari shouted.

"_Calm down, Dari. I'm coming."_ though Polgara meant to sound calm, she had a hysterical tone. Dari held Marina in his arms, waiting for Polgara to come. Few days later he was on his way back to Garion and others. He was still worried about Marina, though she wasn't in danger anymore.

_**Part III **_

_**(starts, when Garion killed Torak)**_

"_That was terrible !" _Garion thought. Then he heard _him _talking again.

"_But you made it. That was a heroic deed, Garion. You killed a mad god, and that's pretty good from a sixteen year old. You know, the others were not fit for the job. But you were. In my opinion: not at all bad."_ the voice said.

"_Thanks. But was it right to kill him ?"_ Garion asked. The voice gave a surly sound.

"_You'd better stop thinking that, Garion. What you did wasn't right or wrong. You did what you had to do. That's called destiny, if you'd forgotten ?"_ the voice uttered.

"_OK, but you don't have to be so blunt about it."_ offended Garion pointed out. But the voice was gone. Garion sighed and rolled his eyes towards the sky. Then Belgarath came out with Dari. Right after them Polgara, Ce'Nedra and Errand came out with Durnik's and Morgan's bodies. Garion almost started crying. His oldest friend was dead and nothing could change it. Then the Necessity came to him and remembered him about the young horse in the cave. Dari heard it too. You could notice it, because he was nodding. Then the gods appeared to take Torak back. It was time to bring Durnik and Morgan back to life. Garion did it to Durnik and Dari to Morgan (Morgan is Mandorallen's and Mordred's brother and Garion's and Dari's cousin; so Mandorallen is Garion's cousin, weird, isn't it ?).

Author's note: There's something you should know. Garion and Dari have several brothers and two sisters, because their parents were not destined to die. They were taken to another worlds in the middle of that fire. There are also two brothers, who are four years older than Garion and Dari. Their names are Will (he's a Mimbrate knight and grew in Vo Dalin with Dari) and Queran (he lives in Middle-Earth). Garion and Dari are the second oldest. Then come Geryon (grew in Asturia) and Eviron (grew in Verkat and after his violent death he was reborn as the wolf named Balto). After them come the twins: the other one, Albion is a full Middle-Earth elf and the other, Jonathon (from the Deathgate-cycle's world of Abarrach) is a full human. The last siblings are the two girls, Areba (elf) and Lunia (elf). All of them are elves of some kind. They are like this: Queran is more elf and Will is more human, Dari is more elf and Garion is more human, Geryon is more elf and Eviron is more human, Albion is an elf and Jonathon is a human, Areba is an elf and Lunia is an elf. After the birth of the girls Geran and Ildera were finally 'set free'. There are some other things too. Mandorallen, Morgan and Mordred are Garion's and his siblings' cousins. Their mother is Polgara's lost sister (the third one), Poleina. Geran also had brothers and sisters. One of his nephews is Qoref. He's a major character in a Finnish fantasy book 'Realm of Crystals', which (Realm) is Atlantis (the author was Anu Holopainen).

_**Part IV **_

_**(two years after Torak's death)**_

"Alright, Marina. You've got to stay in bed." Polgara advised. Marina was at the end of the ninth month. Dari came in with an armful of firewood. Then he made the fire.

"Is this enough, Aunt Pol ? I could make the fire more warmer, if you'd like." he asked quietly, fearing he would wake Marina up. Polgara nodded and walked across the room. Then she opened the door and the two stepped out. She shut the door behind her. When they were in the great hall, where Garion, Durnik and the others were, they walked to the table and sat down.

"Well, how's it look like ?" Belgarath asked. Polgara looked at him.

"She's fine, but exhausted." Polgara answered. Then Belgarath looked at her.

"Why are you two staring at each other ? Come on, tell me." Dari said. Polgara sighed and looked at Belgarath with a resigned expression.

"Alright, if you insist. Marina might die, Dari. You remember her wound, don't you ? We were too late. She was alive, but her heart was permanently injured. Her heart is weak, weaker than it should be. That dagger was poisoned, I'm sure of it. Marina should not be upset or scared. That might overload her weak heart, and it'd stop for sure." Polgara said with a calm voice. Dari's face turned as white as snow.

"She might…die ?" Dari asked with a trembling tone. Polgara nodded.

"But don't worry. We'll try our best to keep her alive." she assured. After two days his second sons were born. Dari named them Doroon and Arion. Fortunately Marina didn't die. Their oldest children, two girls (Polmina and Poldina) kept her conscious.

_**Part V **_

_**(seven years after Torak's death)**_

Marina was having children again. The two girls were fine, but Marina was totally exhausted. After the girls were born, Dari came in and sat next to Marina.

"Are you alright ? You look a little paler than usually." Dari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but it surely 'wiped me out'." Marina smiled. Then she shut her eyes and gave a deep sigh. When she opened her eyes, they were dull.

"Are you sure, Marina ? You look a little strange." Dari asked. Marina nodded.

"I think it's my time, Dari. I feel nothing." she said with a weak voice. Dari whitened. He took Marina in his arms, but when he tried to listen to her heart, it was beating weakly. Marina looked at Dari with a calm expression.

"Dari, promise me to take care of the children." Marina said and closed her eyes. Her chest stopped moving and her heart stopped beating. When Dari finally realized what had happened, he cried out loudly and, in a fit of madness, rushed for the window trying to jump out. The distance to the ground was almost twelve meters (it was the second floor). Then the door banged… Polgara came rushing in with Mandorallen, Hettar and Barak. Barak and Mandorallen jumped to the window and wrenched Dari's arms behind his back. When he started to fight back, Hettar walked behind him and pushed him on his knees. Polgara walked up to them.

"Dari, look at me." Polgara said with a firm voice. Dari turned his head and looked at Polgara with a mad glitter in his eyes. Polgara touched Dari's forehead, closed her eyes and mumbled a word. Dari twitched and awoke to reality. He looked at the bed.

"Oh, Aunt Pol…" Dari sighed, choking with tears. Polgara's expression abated. She took Dari in her arms and Garion stepped in. When he saw Marina so pale and Dari so upset, he understood quickly what had just happened. He walked to Dari.

"Dari, I know my words are empty to you, but Marina feels better now." he said. Dari nodded, wiped his eyes and stood up. He wrapped one of his arms around Garion's neck and Garion did the same. Then they pushed their heads together.

"Thank you for your words, Garion. I feel a little better already." Dari answered. After that day Dari lost his positive attitude towards life. He stopped from doing things that reminded him of Marina. Those were all sorts of arts, including dancing. In every celebration or festival he just sat or stood close to the wall.

……One day, two years after Marina's death, a young man with blond hair walked in. Dari and the other wizards heard a chime. When they looked at Poldina, they understood what had happened. The man's name was Elian, and he happened to be of Rivan and Arend origin. Oddly, he was more cleverer than normal _Rivans_ (usually people with Arend roots are stiff-necked, humorless, melancholic, dull-witted, foolhardy, etc. Elian didn't have any of those.). He walked up to Poldina and they just looked at each other. A while later Elian turned and walked up to Dari, dropped to one knee in front of him and offered his sword to him.

"I offer my services to you, Your Majesty." he said, respectfully nodding his head.

"So that you can be close to my daughter, I presume ?" Dari asked mischievously. Elian blushed and started to stumble in his speech. Then he got a hold of himself.

"You cornered me." his slight smile was embarrassed. Dari burst into laughter for the first time in years. Elian blushed even more furiously. Then he started laughing and soon they all laughed. Their laughter echoed in the great hall like a clash of thunder. Three weeks later Poldina and Elian were married (yep, you read it right; Poldina got married at the age of ten with a young man who was fifteen years old… don't get it wrong… she was in love with the boy). Dari had sung, danced and even played many instruments during their wedding. He was great as a dancer, but even greater as a singer. He sung one of the songs he had written; 'The Dance of Tree and Wind'. He played the flute in a dance. Then, when the dances to honor the just married began, he and Mandorallen's only sister, Meriel, danced. Dari had made that dance on the evening he and Marina got married. It looked a lot like waltz, ballet and polonaise mixed. It was very lively and fast, but extremely beautiful and a grand sight. It was swift, but solemn. In fact, it can't even be described by words. Later that day Elian and Dari had a brief conversation about Elian's occupation. They talked about the different armies in Chandara (Dari's kingdom; an island covered with three different forest types; primeval, coniferous and broad-leaved deciduous forests. Dari also managed to make the island grow all by itself as new inhabitants would arrive. The island is a haven and a nature reserve for many kinds of animals; including wolves, hawks, unicorns, dragons, griffins, etc. In the center of the island there's a place called the Dragon Mountain.)

The armies in Chandara were huge. There were a total of five armies; an infantry, a cavalry, a navy, the air forces and an order of knighthood. The 'air forces' consisted of dragons. The knighthood consisted of four different ranks. They are listed from the lowest to the highest rank; Bronze, Silver, Gold and White Knights. Each one of them is leaded by a preceptor. The Bronze are now leaded by Elian, the Silver by Mykal, the Gold by Adaon and the White by Dari himself. The Silver leader, Mykal, is an impulsive sort of fellow. He was, a few years ago, an ambitious and a little arrogant young Chandaran. Then he got in trouble. Adaon has always been supernaturally patient and calm. But unfortunately Mykal had bumped into him when he had had a _very_ bad day. Adaon and Mykal started fighting, of course, and when Mykal was defeated, he faced Dari. Mykal had fought a good fight, and his arrogance had been shaken out of him by Adaon, so Dari made him a Silver knight. A few years later he had earned himself a reputation as a good fighter, and a good tutor to the younger knights. His a little rough ways of teaching obtained good results. Then to Adaon. He comes from the world of Prydain, and his father is Taliesin, the best bard of their world. Adaon was killed during a war against the Lord of the Underworld. But suddenly a young man called Dari appeared and brought him back to life. He said that it was 'his destiny to bring peace into the various worlds of the universe'. And apparently he needed Adaon for something. Well, Adaon was chosen to lead the Gold Knights, the second highest ranking knights in Chandara. The order was called the Order of the White Wolf (Well, they have a secret order in Riva as well; it's leaded by Garion and its name is the Order of the Orb.) Well, back to the story then…

_**Part VI **_

_**(two years after Marina's death)**_

The morning was pleasant and normal. Birds were singing as Dari rode through the Asturian Forest. He was visiting his brother, Eviron, and was now riding with him, Lelldorin and Garion. Everything was fine, and even the now ten-year old girls and the nine-year old and the seven-year old twin boys were with them. Just now they were in the forest castle of Eviron and his step-family. Dari was relieved to think that they were safe in the castle while only the four of them were outside.

"Hmmm… Hey, Garion ? Have you noticed how Morgan has been acting lately ?" Dari asked and looked above his shoulder to see Garion who was behind him. Garion sneered.

"What do you think ? He has been acting like a thief for almost a year now." he answered. Dari gazed into the distance.

"There's something wrong with him. Maybe we should inform Mordred and Mandorallen about him. They have to stay alert." he finally said. The three others changed wondering looks.

"What are you talking about, Dari ? What's wrong with Morgan ?" Eviron asked.

"That's it. I don't know. I get these little premonitions quite usually. But they are just little." Dari answered with a strange look. It was like he knew something, but didn't want to tell what it was. Then a shrill neigh was heard. And after that two voices… no, four…. now six. And then two more. And they recognized the voices of Polmina, Poldina, Taran, Orion, Doroon, Arion, Mordred and Elian. All of a sudden a horse galloped out of the bushes right in front of the four. It had a white blaze-marking on its face and its color was golden dun. Its mane and tail were pure white. The reins were torn and on the stallions back was… Polmina, holding on for dear life. The girl looked horrified and her face was streaked by tears. Dari rushed behind the horse and jumped on its back from his own horse, Argentite. Then he took hold of the torn reins and pulled back. The others heard him say:

"It's fine, Kerria… Calm down…"

The horse really did calm and Dari jumped off him and took Polmina in his arms.

"Father… I don't know what happened… But… I-I think that Mordred's dead…" the blond girl said with a smothered voice. Dari, hearing this, jerked his head up.

"What ?" he asked in a low voice. But Polmina had fallen asleep. Gently he laid her on the ground and covered her with his own cape. Then he drew himself up to full height. He stood there stiff as a ramrod. When he turned back at the other three, his face was stiff.

"Eviron, Lelldorin ? Could you come with me ? Garion, you stay here and watch her." Dari said with a terribly low and calm voice. When the three of them finally arrived at the spot, they saw seven horses. Poldina was sitting on the ground, with Elian's head in her arms. Elian was pale and his look was terrified. The two twin boys were sitting as well, only Arion having a slight scratch. When the three looked at the center of the field, they froze. There was Mordred, lying on the ground in a pool of blood, with his chest pierced by a knight's lance. His eyes were closed and a flow of blood was still running from his mouth. His pitch black hair was glistened with sweat. Hearing their arrival, Poldina looked at them. Then she just looked back at Elian.

"What happened to him ?" Dari asked, looking at Elian. Poldina let out a sigh.

"He was going to help Mordred. Then another man appeared and pinned him to the ground. And he made him to see how Mordred was killed. I don't think he's going to come back to his senses anymore, father… There was something familiar about the knight I saw…" Poldina's voice quieted. Dari took a swift glance at Elian and put his hand on the youths forehead. He mumbled a word and Elian seemed to fall asleep. Poldina sighed and remained at the spot. When the three were going to take care of Mordred, someone laughed derisively. Then another voice appeared, this time not laughing, but it was mumbling with a grief-stricken tone. They turned to look at two men, one Mimbrate Arend and one Murgo. They didn't recognize the Arend, because he was wearing a 'double hood', which covered his head and his lower face. Only his deep blue eyes were in sight. The Murgo laughed again and took out a sword.

"Well, come on, comrade. We have to take him down." the Murgo said to his hooded companion and rushed for a fight. Lelldorin wasn't able to use his bow, because his friends were too close. Dari took out his sword and attacked the Murgo. Eviron rushed for the Arend and Dari had ordered Lelldorin to help the boys and Poldina away from the battlefield. Then he returned and pulled Mordred's body with him. The Murgo was a bad swordsman and Dari killed him quite easily. He turned to the Arend, who was still fighting with Eviron. Suddenly Dari realized he couldn't move an inch. A hunch of the Prophecy of Dark was flowing through the opening.

"_What's this ?"_ Dari asked from the voice. The voice sounded a little startled:

"_My counterpart's playing around. He stopped you from moving… I think he's got something quite nasty coming up."_ Dari looked at the two fighters with a horrified look. Then Eviron managed to rip the hood off the Arend's face and yelled from surprise. The Arend moved quickly, he shouted from sudden fear of being recognized. He pushed forward with a lot of despair and managed to force Eviron to the brink of a crag. But then Eviron stumbled over a rock and fell down. The Arend tried to get a hold of the young man, but didn't manage. Dari didn't even think why the Arend tried to save his brother, he just stood there looking at the scene. The Arend turned around, his face filled with anguish. Dari gasped to see the man's face.

"Morgan…" he said quietly. Mandorallen's younger brother, and Mordred's older brother, closed his eyes and shivered when a crunching thud was heard from below. Then he ran away, and when Dari tried to run after him, he realized he couldn't move. Then he turned to a little slope and was set free. He stumbled down the slope and saw Poldina and the others down there. Poldina and Polmina were looking at something with horrified looks and tears streaming from their eyes. Garion and Lelldorin stood there, their eyes widened with shock and horror. Elian was even more pale, and this time he was on his knees, holding his head and sobbing softly. Dari turned to look at a terrible scene. There were huge stalagmites on the ground, and Eviron was speared in one of them. He was still alive, twitching slightly and turning his head from side to side.

"Be-better get him down from there." Dari said and walked to the stalagmite, reached with his Will and gently pulled Eviron off it and laid him on the ground. He walked to the young man and took him in his arms. When he put his hand behind his back, he pulled it back quickly. His hand was covered with dark red blood. Dari wailed and lowered his head. Eviron's heart-blood was flowing out more swiftly than he had imagined. Eviron's tunic was all torn. There was a huge, gaping wound on his back and his spine was broken. Then the 21-year old man opened his eyes.

"Dari…please…don't do anything…..you might regret later. Let….Morgan be….." Eviron coughed up a big lump of congealed blood. After that his heart-blood spurted out from his mouth and the wound. He grew pale and closed his eyes. Then he breathed for the last time.

"We've lost them…both…" Dari said quietly. Garion kneeled besides him and Lelldorin kneeled on the other side. Then a quiet voice said something.

"Father, Mordred can be saved. He's still breathing. Should I…?" Polmina's voice cut short. Dari felt a sudden surge of her Will gathering around Mordred. The three looked at the girl in awe as she gently healed the Arend's wound and took his head into her hands. She stroked Mordred's forehead and mumbled something with a soft voice. The young Arend breathed and opened his eyes. He looked at Polmina and smiled at her. Then he reached out with his hand and stroked Polmina's cheek, running his fingers into her hair. Polmina reached out with her own hand and put it on Mordred's cheek, looking into the face of the Arend. The look wasn't exactly mad with love, but almost. The three turned their backs on them, everyone of them slightly flushing.

"Um…if you two could just stop that and get moving, we'd get out of here more quickly." Orion's voice was heard – and Dari gave a short, suppressed laughter (just like Skywalker in the Star Wars movies, remember ? I don't remember the right movie, though…). Orion was so plain and frank, it was almost funny. So they set off and returned to the castle. When Eviron's step-family saw what had happened, they buried the young man. Approximately a week later Dari left Asturia with his family and his twin brother. Garion went to the Vale, going to tell Belgarath and the other 'Valers' about Eviron and Morgan's fight and it's consequences. Dari went to Vo Mandor, about to warn Mandorallen not to trust his brother anymore. But when he got there, he saw two familiar figures in front of Vo Mandor's gates. Mandorallen and Morgan were facing each other, swords in hand and wearing armor. Dari decided to make himself invisible and eavesdrop the conversation.

"Dost thou know what thou hast done ?" Mandorallen asked with an uncharacteristically angry tone. Morgan winced, but held his sword tighter.

"Yes, Mandorallen, I know. But you can't imagine what I've been through... You can never understand. If you want to fight, it's okay. If you kill me, that's fine. I don't have anything to care about anymore. So brace yourself, brother mine, for I'm coming." he answered, looking only slightly afraid. Mandorallen snarled and raised his sword, ready for combat. Then Dari rushed in, waving his arms. He ran just between the two and raised his arms, palms outward.

"Stop this madness, right now !" he yelled, turning to look at Mandorallen.

"But Dari, I have heard what happened. Eviron died because of my brother." the knight answered, but did as told. Dari shook his head and turned to face Morgan. Dari looked calm, but an occasional twitch in the corner of his mouth proved he was far from calm.

"I want to say that I don't blame you. You tried to prevent him from falling, but you didn't manage. I'll... let you go, for this once at least. It was my brothers' wish and I shall respect it. But next time you do something like that and face me, expect to meet your fate. Now, go, before I change my mind." Dari said to Morgan, who breathed a sigh of relief, hopped on his horse and rode away as fast as he could. When he was gone, Dari grasped the side of his head and groaned.

"Thou do not seem to look so fine. What is it ?" Mandorallen asked with a tone brimming with worry. Dari didn't answer, just looked pale and kept a hold of his head. Then he let go and looked at the big knight with an odd look. He laughed quietly and decided to go back to Chandara.

_**Part VII**_

_**(seven years after Marina's death)**_

Dari woke up in Chandara. He was feeling very tired, because the whole hullabaloo had ended just recently. Dari stretched and heard a little sound from the other side of the room. He sat up straight and saw a girl. He sighed.

"Welcome back, brother." the girl said. The girl looked like their mothers' reflect he had seen in Riva something... what, fourteen years ago ? He was amazed that it had happened so long ago... as had Will's death. Dari had liven the eight first years of his life with Will in Vo Dalin, when suddenly Dari had decided to leave and roam the Western part of the world. He had explored the whole continent, except the Angarak countries and Nyissa, for two years. And one day, when he was about to turn ten, he accidentally (accidentally ?) arrived to Faldor's farm and recognized Aunt Pol and Garion immediately. When Belgarath appeared, he recognized him as well. And he sensed something unique brimming from Durnik, like death and new life. He didn't understand those things, but something he knew: Durnik and Aunt Pol were destined to be together. And so did happen... Dari sighed again and the blonde girl looked at him.

"Is something wrong ?" she asked with a clear mezzo-soprano.

"Everything's fine, Lunia." Dari answered. The door creaked open.

"Oh, that must be Areba. Hey, sister, Dari's finally woken up." Lunia said. Areba, who was auburn-haired, greeted Dari and spoke something to Lunia. The two girls walked towards the door and Lunia turned around.

"We must go now, but we'll see you later." she said and smiled. With that they left and Dari climbed out of the bed and left his room, walking towards the main hall. He saw Mandorallen in the hall. He was talking to a man. The man was wearing a black cape, with the hood so deep that his face couldn't be seen. Mandorallen looked over the man's shoulder and waved at Dari to join them. Dari looked at the man with a slight hint of recognition. When the man turned to look at him, he smiled and took the man's hand.

"I _thought_ I sensed something familiar. Good to see you, Qoref." he said as his cousin removed his hood. But when the hood was off, Dari gasped. Qoref's usual brown hair had turned lighter, like someone had splashed white paint all over it. Qoref gave a short laugh.

"It's nothing to worry about. When Atlantis crumbled, the crystals radiated so powerfully that my hair turned lighter. You know how sun lightens the hair during the summer ? This radiation was much more powerful than the sun and it made the color change permanent. It's not bothering me at all. Try not to think about it, Dari." he said. Then he took something from under his cape.

"What... That's your Orb, isn't it ? You're the Chosen of your family. Your color is brown... I should have guessed it. Oh, Mandorallen, where's your Golden Orb ?" Dari asked, pulling out his Green Orb. Mandorallen drew out his from a little bag. Then the three pushed the Orbs together, and a light covered them. What they saw was astounding. There was a silver and white hall with all colors sparkling around. Four figures appeared before them. Then the familiar eight appeared. UL, Aldur, Nedra, Chaldan, Mara, Issa, Belar, Eriond. All eight standing in the hall, their rainbow and music in perfect unison. Then four new melodies accompanied them. One of the melodies was brimming with dignity, honor and loyalty. The three looked at the gray-haired man on the left. He didn't have a beard like the two on the right. His clothes were black and silver. His eyes were almost almond-shaped, and gleamed with a rich golden color. The three could have sworn that the God (which he apparently was) winked.

"I am the Wolf God, Agram. My blessings to you all." the man said with a low, calming voice. Then the second God entered. He had narrow, black eyes, like a bird of prey, and his face was almost triangular. His hair was black, with a few silvery strands here and there. His clothes were brown, black and white. His melody sounded a bit lonely, but it was free and it soared like the wind.

"I am the Hawk God, Shalas. I will send my blessings as well." he said with a high, but not irritating, voice. Then a very powerful-looking God appeared. His colors were that of rainbow, his eyes gleamed with a silvery shade and his beard, and hair, were quite blond. His face was looking quite like the Rainbow Dragon's when he was in his human form. Then the God grinned.

"Dari, do you not recognize me ? It's me, the Rainbow Dragon. But in truth I am the Rainbowdragon God, and my name is Trand. My blessings to you all, and your families." he said, with a broad grin crossing his face, his voice sounding much like Mandorallen's. Then the most odd-looking God came in. His colors were orange and black. His hair and beard were orange, with black strands all over them. His eyes were cat-like, and brimmed with a yellow fire.

"Welcome to the Hall of the Gods, Beldari, the Guardian of Light, Mandorallen, the Knight Protector and Qoref, the Man from the Lost Land. I am the Tiger God Jaqal, and my blessings to you all." he said with a low voice, a strange mix of of growling and purring. The Four Gods raised their hands above the trio's heads in unison, and said:

_"Oh, hear ye Dark Gods, thus we hast gathered the first. Thou shalt not take over this land, as we are watching thee."_

The vision ended quite quickly after that, and the three looked quite dazed.

"That was... amazing." Qoref finally breathed. Dari and Mandorallen nodded.

"But what was that all about ? We'd better find Grandfather - and see what he knows. I have a slight hunch about this..." Dari said and led his two cousins throughout the whole castle. First they stopped at the kitchen to see if Belgarath was there. He wasn't. Then they roamed to the other side and found him in the library, where he was reading the Mrin and Darine Codex.

"Grandfather, something happened just a while ago. We all three saw it." Dari said as he was standing by Belgarath's side. The old sorcerer looked up.

"What are you talking about, boy ?" he asked with a curious tone. Dari drew breath.

"Qoref appeared just recently, and I saw him and Mandorallen talking in the main hall. When I came to greet him, he pulled his Orb out. I asked Mandorallen to do the same, and we put our Orbs together. Then we saw a vision with a great hall colored mostly silver and white, but all colors dancing all around. The Seven Elders appeared with Eriond and Four New Gods. The new ones are the Wolf God Agram, the Hawk God Shalas, the Rainbowdragon God Trand and the Tiger God Jaqal. They blessed us and when they were done, they stretched out their hands and said: '_Oh, hear ye Dark Gods, thus we hast gathered the first. Thou shalt not take over this land, as we are watching thee.'_ I was sort of wondering... Could there be a new Set of Events coming ?" he asked and Belgarath tapped his chin. Then he drew himself up from the chair and looked at the shelf. He roamed through the books and took one out.

"Here, listen to this. 'The Wolf God Agram is an old God, from mythic times before the people separated. He was served by people who believed that wolves were holy animals. They could talk Wolf and even transform into ones. The most famous of them all was called..." Belgarath paused. "Gara." Dari finished, looking at his Grandfather. Belgarath dropped the book and sat heavily on the chair. He covered his face in his hands and started giving odd sounds. With a start Dari realized he was laughing his head off.

"How could I have been so stupid ? I've read this book many times before and never actually paid any attention to that fact. Gara must have been my ancestor. Read it, boy, I can't take no more surprises." he finally said. Dari nodded took the book and started reading.

"'The Hawk God Shalas is an old God, from the times before the nations came into being. He was served by people who believed that a flying hawk was a messenger of God that carried prayers and souls to heaven. The most famous of them was called... Dinin ?' Now we know where Beldin's fondness of hawks comes from." Dari grinned. Mandorallen and Qoref looked still dazed.

"'The Rainbowdragon God Trand is an old God, from the times before the humans separated. He was served by people who hated the Dragon God, Torak, and his brutal dragons. The Rainbowdragon and his Dragons were good and just. The people teamed up with Dragons and learned a lot from them. The most famous of them was called... Mandorran.'" Dari read and looked at Mandorallen, who looked even more dazed (if it was even possible).

"'The Tiger God Jaqal is an old God, and he was served a long time before the Cracking of the World. He was served by people, who believed that tigers were holy creatures, their stripes being scars gotten from a battle to save a friends' life. The most famous of them was called... WHAT ? This reads it's Durnea !" Dari drew a sharp breath.

"So, Durnik has an ancestor who was an old God's disciple, and now the God has returned ?" Qoref concluded quickly. Dari nodded and placed the book back on the shelf. Then he changed his mind and took it again, stuffing it inside his tunic.

"Well, I must be going. I'm going to try to find Durnik. Mandorallen, Qoref, you go and find Polgara." Dari said. Belgarath yawned and said he was going to bed, as he had been awake all night.

Dari found Durnik from the stables. He noticed the dark patches under Durnik's eyes.

"You've been up all night, haven't you ?" Dari asked mischievously. Durnik blushed.

"It's... not that... I was reading all night." the smith answered.

"You ? Reading ? What ?" Dari asked incredulously. The smith's face whitened this time.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It gives me chills." he answered. Dari nodded.

"You've read this already, I presume." Dari said and pulled the book out. Durnik looked at the book, his face going even whiter. He shuddered suddenly.

"The Tiger God... He's back. He showed up and talked to me." he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I saw him too in a vision. He and the other three said there's going to be another Set of Events, and we're somehow tied to it." Dari answered, making the smith sigh.

"I thought it was over." Durnik said to himself.

"So did I." Dari answered and patted Durnik on the shoulder. Then he walked to the castle, and started pacing back and forth in the corridors. Suddenly a tremendous explosion was heard in the left wing of the castle. It was near the stables, and Dari remembered that Polgara and Durnik's apartment was there. He rushed there and found a doorway without a door. He waded through the splinters of wood and finally got to the doorway. He looked in a saw a terrible mess, with six bodies lying there - four men and two women. He waded through the mess and kneeled besides a woman. He carefully removed the wooden piece from the woman's face.

"AUNT POL !" he screamed. He had found Polgara. She had a white face, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Her breathing was labored. Dari tried to move her, when a powerful hand gripped him from behind. Without even turning around he said:

"Let me go, Durnik."

There was a quiet grumble. Then there was a long silence.

"What are you doing ?" Durnik finally snapped. He sounded to be quite cross.

"Nothing. I was just trying to move her, when you came here. I heard the explosion and rushed here, and found her and the others. Have I ever lied to you ? I didn't do this, if you think that." Dari answered calmly. Durnik's grip loosened and Dari turned around to face him.

"Don't go near her, Durnik. In your current state of mind you could harm her more. I'll take care of her." Dari said, still calmly. He kneeled besides Polgara and lifted her gently. Then he placed a big splinter of wood under her head. Durnik went to check the others. Dari was pushing Polgara's sides gently, when suddenly she let out a silent wail. Durnik bounced up, but when Dari waved at him to stay there, he sat back down.

"It's nothing to worry about. I think I just touched a sore spot. She might have some broken ribs, but nothing else. She'll be fine." Dari answered to Durnik's asking look. Durnik sighed and Dari moved. He removed a piece of wood from on top of a man's face.

"That can't be... Elian !" Dari breathed. Durnik looked at the young man and shuddered. Elian's whole face was covered with little wounds caused by the splinters of wood. Durnik took a man from under a big pile of wood, and he happened to be Arion. He was still alive, but scarcely. Dari moved again and found a woman. Seeing her dead terrified him; it was Areba. The kind, little, auburn-haired girl was dead. Dari hung his head and let out one silent sob. Durnik called to him.

"Look. Isn't that Kail ? I think he's alive." Durnik asked. Dari looked at the wounded figure of the present Rivan Warder. The man was alive, and could be saved. When Durnik moved to another pile of wood, Dari heard him give a sharp breath. Dari turned to look, and what he saw almost broke him. His eldest son Taran was lying on the floor, surely dead. He was in an odd posture, his whole spine was bent unnaturally. Dari dropped to his knees, holding his head and sobbing. From under his grief Dari realized that Durnik was crying as well. He realized that Durnik had loved Taran almost as much as he had. Taran, in fact, had always liked being around him. The two had realized that they were quite similar, and had spent many days fishing. Dari realized that Durnik had acted like a father towards Taran. He was grateful for it. If he would've left Taran in someone else's care, they would've surely been Durnik and Polgara. He smiled a bit at that. Finally the other members of their former and present groups started arriving. Poldina started crying when she saw her beloved, Elian, lying on the floor dead as stone. Belgarath looked at Polgara and lifted her up with his Will. He left the room, going towards the so-called hospital wing. The other sorcerers lifted the others up and walked after him. Durnik lifted Arion. Then Dari felt another Will take someone up. He looked at Mandorallen, amazed. The Mimbrate Knight had lifted Taran and was going after the others. Dari stepped besides him.

"You can do that, and you never told us ?" he asked accusingly. Mandorallen smiled apologetically.

"I never wanted you to waste your time with me, trying to teach me how to use my Will. My mother taught me well." he said, amazing Dari even more. Mandorallen wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

"You can speak without the Mimbrate accent. So you must have brains after all." Dari said, half jokingly. Mandorallen laughed, but grew serious quite quickly, looking at Taran besides him.

"I'm sorry, Dari." he said. Dari let out a smothered sound, something like 'Hmm...'

"You don't need to be. I... still have Orion, Doroon and the girls with me. I don't think Arion will survive. Areba was dead, so was Taran - Kail and Aunt Pol were alive. Elian must be dead as well." he said, and sobbed quietly. Mandorallen looked at him sympathetically and placed his hand on his shoulder. Dari looked at his cousin and smiled wryly.

"I think one of us is going to die during the new Journey. But I hope it's not Aunt Pol or Durnik. I know how would the other feel if the other died. The same goes with Grandfather. If he died, Grandmother would surely mourn herself to death. What... ? Somehow I know that Grandmother and Ce'Nedra aren't going to be on this journey. And I think there'll be some other people to help us through it. I think some friends are going to return and bring their offspring with them. But it'll happen ten years after this..." Dari said suddenly, making Mandorallen frown.

"You mean Beldin and Vella, don't you ?" the knight wasn't exactly asking. The rest of the way was silent. And a couple of days after they all returned to their normal lives.

**To be continued...**

**Well, that was it. That was the prologue, and the true story starts with a part called 'The Wolf and the Raven'. I'll give you some spoilers: Dari's prediction turns true and a new Set of Events starts as the Dark God Gods claim a war against the Light Gods. The two Necessities return, and Dari's Third Necessity, the Twilight, the one who takes Light's place if they lose, comes finally essential. The Wolf God, and the evil Raven God, send their pawns to fight for an ancient magical sword: The Sword of Beliamnur, the second disciple of the Wolf God. But who is destined to wield it ? And who is the mysterious Zandragal ?**


End file.
